¡Una nueva historia esta por compezar!
by YumiRurumiLOL
Summary: Mojo y su nueva creacion llega a complicar las cosas, pero luego a esta es contagiada por el poder de los Rayos Z! El secreto de Boomer afectara cosas que podrian ocurrir? ...
1. Chapter 1

Un día soleado se manifestaba en la ciudad de Saltadilla, no había mucha actividad de vehículos andando por las calles y muy poca gente pasaba con su paraguas caminaba por ahí, la mayoría estaban en el trabajo, escuela, etc. Pero en la casa de Mojo pasaban cosas raras.

Mojo estaba caminando de un lado a otro.-Rayos! Por que demora tanto!? Dios, un hombre-digo mono no tiene tiempo para estar esperando cosas como esta, hash! –exclamo con enojo y se cruzo de brazos frunciendo ceño. El timbre de la puerta se escucho y Mojo se dirigió al instante y vio una larga caja en la entrada de la puerta.-eh? –Se asomo hacia afuera y miro hacia ambos lados para ver si había alguien.-Espero que sea lo que es -dijo sonriendo y tomo la caja con ambas manos, ya que era larga y pesada, un poco más alta que el propio mojo.

Este la dejo en el centro de su laboratorio y la abrió en un 2x3.

-Si! Por fin! –de arriba abajo se va mostrando los pies de una chica que lentamente va hacia arriba hasta su rostro, tenia piel blanca, pálida, tenía los ojos cerrados, cabello blanco, ondulado y frondoso, vestía un camisón blanco hasta mas debajo de las rodillas.

-Por fin! Por fiiiin! Un nuevo robot con alta inteligencia, no como esos idiotas –Dijo mirando a sus creaciones destruidas.- Tú! Tú serás quien derrote a esas malditas niñas! –apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica viéndola con ojos de cachorro emocionadamente.-y bien, como funciona esto? –busca el papel de instrucciones que venía dentro de la caja, lo toma, lo ve de reojo y lo bota por ahí detrás de el.-Como sea –dijo rascando su cabeza.- oh, qué es esto?-se pregunto a sí mismo al ver una pequeña llave tirada en el piso.- mph… -miro a la chica robot y se acerco a ella, la empezó a analizar de frente, noto una cerradura en su cuello y este miro la llave, tarareo una canción e introdujo la llave en su cuello, y al instante los ojos oscuros y brillantes de la chica empezaron a abrir. La vista de la chica se torno al principio borrosa y pestañeo variadas veces mientras veía a su alrededor.

-ESTA VIVA! –celebro victorioso alzando ambas de sus manos cuando de repente Brick lo hizo a un lado con una pata.

.-Hey viejo! Tengo hambre .-reclamo el chico

.-Quien es ella Mojo?-pregunto Boomer al ver a la chica, quien miraba al grupo de adolescentes.

.-Que planeas?-pregunto Butch frunciendo ceño.

.-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia!-les respondió Mojo con total enfado y se puso de pie para acercarse a la niña, la cual volteo a verlo.

.-Esta es mi creación! Tuve que mandar a hacerle unos arreglos pero ahora está bien, espero que no sea como ustedes, trió de mocosos! –refunfuño al final.- hey? Me estas escuchando?- Mojo se volteo a ver al trió pero estos ya se estaban despidiendo como si nada.-Malditos .-Mojo empuño su mano y luego abrió los ojos como plato al ver que la chica los seguía también.-No! Tú quédate aquí! –gritaba Mojo mientras iba tras ella.

Brick subió a una bicicleta al igual que Butch, quien llevaba a Boomer detrás, quien se estaba apoyando obre los hombros de su hermano y con los pies firmes en los tornillos que estaban sujetando la rueda de la bicicleta. Con prisa continuaron su camino y la chica les quedo viendo , como siempre sin expresión en su cara y comenzó a correr tras ellos.

.-Llegaremos tarde!-reclamo Boomer

.-Es tu culpa Brick! Sigues insistiendo en pedir comida a ese sujeto sabiendo que jamás tiene nada!

.-Ah, no?- suelta una de sus manos del manubrio y saca dinero del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

.-Eres un… -dijo Butch entre risas seguido por Boomer.

.-Esperen! Qué es eso?-pregunto Boomer al ver una luz blanca y brillante cayendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos y se detuvieron al instante.

-Creo que es hora de… -dijo Butch sonriendo.

.-APARTENSE IDIOTAS .-interrumpió Brick bajándose de la bicicleta junto sus hermanos quienes cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

.-Auch…-Boomer expreso mientras sobaba su nuca, con su alrededor lleno de polvo que luego se esparcía.

.-eso era… un rayo Z? –pregunto Butch mientras sacudía su ropa.

.-Al parecer, pero donde cayó? –pregunto Brick y se coloco de pie sacudiendo sus pantalones.

.-Oh..Oh.. –Dijo Boomer sonriendo aun estando sentado en el piso mientras indicaba con su dedo índice.-Creo que en ella

Había una chica inconsciente tirada en el suelo, su cabello era negro, ondulado y frondoso, tenia mechones de colores al final de las puntas de su cabello, era blanca, y tenía un camisón blanco, largo, y descalza.

.-Que deberíamos hacer?-pregunto Butch viendo a Brick.

.-Bueno… no hay nadie… y si nadie nos vio tampoco nadie la vio a ella así que- .-Brick se dio media vuelta para levantar su bicicleta, pero la mano de Boomer se poso en el hombro de él y este se detuvo.

.-No podemos dejarla aquí! La impotencia me invadirá!.-reclamo Boomer enfadado-

.-Tsk, está bien, pero tú te encargaras de ella.-dijo Brick y subió a su bicicleta.

.-vámonos!-dijo Butch adelantándose.

.-Hey! Esperen! –Grito Boomer pero solo veían las manos de sus hermanos despidiéndose y este cayo cómicamente al piso.

.-Pues bien, es hora…-escucho unos seguidos de la chica despertando.

.-Rayos! Y… y ahora?! .-se acerco a ella y la enderezo.- estas bien? .- pregunto preocupado.

.-Uh? –expreso la chica al verlo y asintió levemente.

.-Puedes levantarte? –Boomer se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia ella, la cual recibió y se levanto tambaleante.

.-Puedo caminar sola –dijo la chica soltando la mano de aquel.

.-Oh, está bien… pero…

-uh?

.-Porque estas vestida así? –desvió la mirada

La chica se miro hacia abajo y vio su camisón

.-no.. No recuerdo.-una gotita cómica bajo por su cien.

.-Mmmh… que tal si.-? –fue interrumpido por Pucchi y el Profesor Utonio quien corrían hacia ellos exaltados.

.-Boomer…-dijo apoyando su mano sobre el pecho agitado.- has visto algo fuera de lo normal aquí?..-preguntó mientras Pucchi olía a la chica.

.-Profesor! Ella es! Ella es! .-Dijo Pucchi saltando hacia varios lados.

.-Que está pasando?-pregunto Boomer.

En el laboratorio…

.-Es difícil explicarte esto a ti, ya que eres uno de esos chicos escandalosos.-Dijo el Profesor mientras cruzaba los brazos y Boomer solo desvió la mirada hacia un costado algo incomodo.- Por que estabas solo y no con tus hermanos? Aparte, deberías estar en la escuela en este momento.-Incluyo mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

.-Ellos me abandonaron!-dijo Boomer de forma exagerada con ojos de cachorrito

.-Que?-Al profesor le bajo una gotita cómica.

.-Querían dejar a Yuki tirada!

.-eh? Yuki? Es el nombre de la chica?

-etto…

Pucchi llego en los brazos de la niña.

.-Sin duda los rayos Z blancos están en ella profesor!

.-Rayos, espero que un rayo Z blanco menos no sea para tanto.

.-por que crearon mas rayos? Algo está por suceder verdad?

-Ah..-Suspiro el profesor.- debes guardar el secreto, no puedes decirle a tus hermanos, está bien?-Boomer asintió algo confuso.

.-Bueno, Him ha escapado de su prisión en el espacio, y se cree que puede estar por estos lugares buscando venganza, pero no en su forma natural, sino como una masa oscura e intentamos prepararnos lo más posible antes de que en verdad vuelva a la normalidad.

.-Entonces… todo el horror que se vivió hace un tiempo…?

.-Así es, puede volver a empezar.

**Hola ¡! Esta vez si me tomaré un fanfIc en serio XD**

**Dejen Reviews! Siempre me baja la depresión cuando no los dejan y siento que hago un mal trabajo Q-Q**

**Gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

.-Profesor!-llego Blossom junto a sus amigas AL LABORATORIO.- Que es lo que esta pasando? .-Pregunto curiosa.- Vimos pasar un Rayo Z cerca de nuestra escuela y vinimos de inmediato!-Las chicas estaban ya vestidas con sus trajes de heroinas, Boomer intento esconderse detras de un estante pero Bellota capto inmediatamente su presencia.

.-QUE HACES AQUI MALDITO GUSANO?!-Reacciono Bellota alzando su gran mazo pero el profesor Utonio se interpuso para calmarla.

.-Calma Bellota e-el solo vino para informarme de cierta cosa .-dijo el profesor con una gotita comica bajando por su cien.

.-De que habla profesor?-pregunto Burbuja.

.-El rayo Z cayo sobre una chica.-dijo tras un suspiro.

.-QUE?!-saltaron las chicas por la sorpresa..- Y donde esta?!-pregunto Blossom.

.-Esta dentro de la incubadora que sirve para escanear su cuerpo, datos, y origen.

.-Ya quiero conocerla .-dijo Burbuja emocionada y con estrellitas en tus ojos.

.-Porfesor, por que se libero ese Rayo?-pregunto Blossom.

.-Fue porque accidentalmente se me resbalo de las manos.-dijo soltando una risa nervioso y las chicas se cayeron contra el piso.

.-Porfesor! tenga mas cuidado!-dijo Blossom

.-Y hay otra cosa chicas...- -El profesor fue interrumpido por Poochi quien venia alarmado hacia el.

.-Profesor! Profesor!.-Dijo Poochi saltando de un lado a otro.- Debe saber algo sobre aquella chica! .-dio una media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

.-Que pasa, Poochi? -El profesor y los demas siguieron al perrito hasta llegar a una pantalla enorme con muchas letras, y al costado de ella estaba el cuerpo sobre la incubadora recolectando datos de la chica.

.-Oh... pero como es posible?-se pregunto el profesor a si mismo.- esta chica...esta chica es un robot!

.-QUE?!-se exaltaron las chicas y se acercaron al profesor Utonio.

.-Asi es, pero al impactar con el rayo su cerebro se ha vuelto el 50% humano, el resto de el esta apagado por alguna razon, al igual que el de nosotros. Pero...

.-Que pasa?-pregunto Blossom.

.-Ah, nada -rasco su nuca sonriendo y viendo a las chicas.- son cosas mias.-solto una risa y saco el cuerpo de Yuki sobre una camilla.

.-Un momento, que hace un Robot en medio de la calle a estas horas?-pregunto Bellota viendo de reojo a todos.

.-Donde esta Boomer?-pregunto Burbuja.

.-Creo que es hora de... -Las chicas corrieron hacia donde vieron por ultima vez a Boomer y lo encontraron con su pie en el ventilador que se encontraba en el techo, enganchado con una de sus elises una cuerda que amarraba a Boomer.

.-AYUUUDAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaa .-pedia auxilio el chico desesperadamente.

.- . . . -todos quedaron helados viendo con ojos de plato preguntandose como pudo llegar ahi.

Despues de unos minutos...

El profesor, las chicas y Boomer se encontraban sentados en los sillones del salon, mientras Yuki mantenia silencio mientras los veia platicar.

.-Asi que Mojo la creo como un arma para derrotar a las chicas?

.-Algo asi entendi .-dijo Boomer con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca, dejando ver a simple vista cuan mareado estaba.

.-Ese Mojo! No sabe siquiera hacer con su vida.-refunfuño Bellota cruzandose de brazos y piernas al echarse sobre el sofa.

.-Hey, Boomer.- dijo Blossom sospechando del chico.-Si se supone que somos rivales, por que nos ayudas?

.-Es una eeeexelente pregunta!-dijo levantandose al chispear los dedos haciendo creer que lo sabe.- Etto... yo... YA ME VOY! .-salio corriendo echando un camino de polvo tras el.  
.-OYEE! TU! ESPERA! .-dijeron las chicas corriendo con sus armas tras el y Yuki se levanto para seguirlo tambien, lo cual llamo la atencion del profesor.

.-Que le pasa?-le pregunto el profesor y esta se detuvo a responderle y quedo pensante. Luego agacho su cabeza y corrio nuevamente.

.-Que le habra pasado?-pregunto Poochi.

.-esta aprendiendo a ser humana, solo eso.-dijo el profesor Utonio sonriendo.

.-Hola familia! .-dijo alegremente Ken al llegar a casa pero de repente fue arrollado por Boomer.

.-HEY TEN MAS CUIDADO! .-este se levanto de inmediato para llamarle la atencion, pero al darse media vuelta vio al trio de chicas furiosas comicamente y antes de poder reaccionar pasaron sobre el, dejandolo comicamente con unos espirales girando en sus ojos.-Por..que siemrpe llego en el peor momento...?..-se pregunto casi morido(?)

Yuki corria tras los demas pero al ver a Ken tirado sobre el suelo con su ropa sucia se detuvo y lo quedo viendo, el igualmente abrio sus ojos y la miro. Yuki extendio su mano hacia el y este la resivio para levantarse.

.-Gra..gracias.-le dijo Ken al ya estar de pie.

.-Gracias?-repitio ella

.-Si, me ayudaste verdad? Por eso te agradezco.-dijo Ken mientras sonrieia soltando algunas risas.

.-Gracias!.-dijo Yuki sonriendo y luego continuo con su camino apresurada.

.-Eh..?-a Ken se le cayo una gotita comica.- por que me agradecio? Aparte... PAPÁÁÁÁ! QUE OCURRIO AQUI!' .-pregunto a gritos corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Mientras tanto...

Boomer huia del trio de chicas y luego viro hacia la derecha entrando a un callejon. Las chicas viraron igualemtne y analizaron si estaba alli.

.-Juro haberlo visto entrar aqui.- dijo Burbuja.

.-Tu juras haber visto muchas cosas Burbuja.-dijo Bellota sarcasticamente.

.-Oye!-le llamo la atencion Blossom.- Como sea, aprovechemos que nadie esta viendo y volvamos a la normalidad,. las chicas volvieron a sus ropas cotidianas.-Espero que Boomer no cuente a sus malditos hermanos lo que ocurrio hoy.

.-Ojala.-agrego Kaoru posicionando sus brazos detras de la nuca mientras veia hacia arriba.

.-No lo hara, se comporta asi porque esta bajo la influencia de sus hermanos.-Dijo Miyako tras un suspiro y salio del callejon.

.-Mh.. tienes razon.-dijo Momoko siguiendo a Miyako.

.-OH DIOS! MIYAKO TUVO RAZON EN ALGO!-dijo Kaoru conmocionada.

.-KAORU DEJAME!-chillo Miyako con lagrimitas en los ojos.

.-Ya!-se quejo Momoko estresandose.

Al notar que las chicas se alejaban del lugar Boomer salio de un basurero rapidamente, quirandose en un 2x3 toda la basura que tenia encima.

.-Menudo asco! Agh... -Mientras sacudia sus ropas se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba, era Yuki y la miro extrañado.-Que haces aqui? Oh.. ahora que lo pienso... Quien se hara cargo de ti?!-rasco su cabeza.-no puedo llevarte donde esa peste mal oliente! Aunque... creo que ahora es lo que me afecta a mi.-dijo oliendo su ropa.

.-Gracias .-dijo Yuki sonriendo.-Me ayudaste, gracias.

.-eh?... Ah! ah... no- no hay de que .-le respondio Boomer rascando su nuca y se dio cuenta que ella aun lo miraba fijamente.- Sabes donde ir? algun lugar...-Yuki nego con la cabeza.-Debemos hacer algo con tu ropa, mmh.. la unica persona que sabe de eso es... Jod-

En camino a la casa de Miyako.

.-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando.-se lamento Boomer al ver como la gente veia la vestimenta de Yuki, la cual los miraba extrañada.

.-Por que miran asi?-le rpegunto

.-Tus ropas... etto... no son muy casuales de ver por aqui, es como si te ubieras escapado del hospital o algo asi.-respondio Boomer con una gotita bajando por su nuca.

.-me hacen sentir extraña.-dijo Yuki bajando la mirada apenada.

.-no pasa nada, mejor apresuremonos!-Dijo Boomer a notar a Mojo caminando como si nada por la calle.-_Ok.. una chica con vestimenta de hospital llama mas la atencion que un mono verde parlante con cabezota _.-penso al ver que la gente no se distraia al ver a Mojo, este intento camuflarse con Yuki entre la gente pero se topo de frente chocando con Mojo.

.-He..? Boomer! Que haces aqui?-dijo Mojo al verlo, y luego miro y vio a la chica. De inmediato sospecho algo.

.-Eh.. p-pues na-nada solo aqui, adios .-Boomer tomo de la mano a Yuki y siguio con su camino pero Mojo lo agarro del brazo antes.

.-Sabes donde esta mi Robot? tenia una vestimenta muy parecida a la de esta chica.-apunto a Yuki.

.-No, no la he visto, jamas, solo en el laboratorio, jajaja coincidencias .-se volteo nervioso trasnpirando exagreradamente.

.-Estas seguro...?-Mojo lo vio mas de cerca y Boomer quedo con la mirada de platos.

.-La verdad e..es que... .-trago saliva y Yuki solto la mano de Boomer.

.-Yo lo he visto antes... -susurro Yuki acercandose a Mojo.

.-Eh?-se extraño y retrocedio un poco.

.-Yo... debo... de...s...t..-Yuki apoyo sus manos sobre su cabeza pero luego de unos segundos se desplomo contra el suelo.-..destruir... -murmuro aun estando inconciente.

CONTINUARA...

**GRAAAACIAS POR LEER! y gracias a Una-demente-suelta **PPGXRRBphibyy Momoko123** por añadir a favoritos y followers! *-* ****y si quiero su ayuda! Q-Q**


	3. Chapter 3

.-Y-Yuki!.-Boomer la cojio en brazos y se fue corriendo echando polvo sobre Mojo.

.-EY MOCOSO! .-le grito cascarrabias el Mono malhumorado.

Boomer sento por un momento a Yuki en una banca que encontraba en un pequeño parque, Yuki no tardo en abrir los ojos, pero en el ojo derecho alrededor de la pupila estaba tornado un color rojizo (PD: Los ojos de Yuki son de un gris oscuro) pero solamente se notaba si le miraban con mucha atencion, Boomer le pokeo el ojo y esta le dio un manotazo.

.-Quieres dejarme ciega?!-Dijo Yuki inflando sus mejillas.

.-Perdon.-Boomer solto una risa y luego noto la presencia de Miyako caminando cerca de donde estaban y este corrio hacia ella tocando su espalda con un dedo, y Miyako se volteo dando un paso atras al verlo.

.-Que te pasa?-le pregunto algo exaltada.

.-E..etto.. necesito un poco de tu ayuda.-dijo entre risas nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor mientras rascaba su mejilla con el dedo indice al sentirse incomodo.

Al llegar a la casa de Miyako estos entraron y Yuki miraba curiosamente a su alrededor.- Ven conmigo .-le dijo Miyako y ella se acerco en silencio mientras la seguia.- Y tu Boomer no hagas nada!-le aclaro Miyako a gritos.

.-YA LO SE!.-respondio Boomer enojandose comicamente.-No quiero que me maten a golpes.-refunfuño y se sento en el sofa. Pasaron unos minutos y vio a Miyako con Yuki, ella tenia puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, junto con unas calzas negras y sandalias color nigga(?)

.-El amarillo me estresa.-dijo Yuki repentinamente cruzandose de brazos

.-lo dice porque intente colocarle una blusa amarilla y casi salta por la ventana.-dijo Miyako rascando su nuca.

.-es comprensible.-dijo Boomer seriamente y asintiendo.

Miyako despues de unos minutos sirvio un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sento junto a Yuki y Boomer.

.-En donde se quedara?.-pregunto Miyako

.-Tu sabes quien podria mantenerla? no quiero que regrese a esa choza

.-El profesor Utonio quizas pueda

.-demasiadas cosas raras ..._(Recordando el accidente con la ventilacion)..._

.-Momoko y Kaoru no son lo suficientemente pacientes como para soportar a Yuki, pero al parecer... no da problemas.-dijo Miyajo observandola junto a Boomer

.-No... no los da, no hasta ahora.-aclaro.-Tu puedes estar con ella?

.-tendria que ser otro dia, hoy mi abuelita tiene planes.-dijo Miyako.- Espera... no me digas q..que...

En el apartamento de los chicos...

Brick se encontraba lanzando dardos mientras Butch se encontraba recostado en el sofa jugando videojuegos, Brick vestia una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos color marron claro y Buch una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y jeans negros. Se escucha la puerta abrirse y entro Boomer sonriendo tiezamente mientras caminaba hacia delante con sus manos en la espalda.-H..hola chicos...-dijo nervioso y camino rodeando a Brick y Butch sin darles la espalda.-Que es lo que te pasa?-le pregunto Brick mientras sostenia un dardo entre sus dedos viendolo de entreojo.-Bueno... CORRE .-se hace a un lado y deja ver a Yuki detras de el, Boomer la agarra de la mano y la lleva a su habitacion.

.- . . .

.-QUE ESTAS TRAMANDO!? .-se exaltaron los dos hermanos y siguieron el camino que recorrio Boomer y golpearon la puerta cerrada de la habitacion.

.-No confio en ustedes cuando se trata de chicas!-aclaro Boomer apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

.-Abre!-dijeron mientras hacian presion para abrir la puerta.

.-No lo hare! aparte, ustedes quieren que me haga cargo de ella no? tome la responsabilidad! .-aclaro el menor de los hermanos y estos se quedaron en silencio.

.-Elemental mi querido padawan.-Dijo Brick cruzandose de brazos y asintiendo.

Yuki solto una risita al ver como actuaba el trio de chicos y Boomer le quedo viendo, el cual luego sonrio igualmente.

Luego de unas semanas Yuki se comenzo a familiarizar tanto como las chicas y los chicos, era muy cercana hacia ambos. Ellos le informaron acerca de cosas que habian ocurrido, y cual es la verdadera trascendensia del grupito de chicos hiperactivos.

Cambiando de tema, Miyako y los demas habian sido invitados a una fiesta de mascaras en la escuela y llegaban junto a sus parejas. Los chicos quisieron dejar su trivialidad de lado e ir en grupo y asi fue, Yuki no podia entrar ya que no era estudiante, asi que se quedo en casa de Miyako a esperar a que su amiga llegara.

.-Bien! aqui estamos .-dijo Brick carismaticamente cargandose en los hombros de sus hermanos.

.-Lastima que Yuki no pueda ingresar.-se lamento Miyako tras un suspiro y se coloco su antifaz, todos estaban vestidos muy formalmente con sus antifazes.

.-Que estamos esperando? entremos! .-dijo Kaoru, quien fue la unica que no llevaba vestido, solo ropa formal con pantalones, chaqueta y blusa blanca.

Todos dentro del gimnasio de la escuela (donde se hacen las fiestas) estaban bailando, bebiendo comestibles, placticando, etc. Todos se veian bastante felices.

.-Oh, rayos .-lamento Miyako.- ya es demsiado tarde, debo irme.

.-rayos! queria que te quedaras un rato mas con nosotros.- dijo Blossom.- pero no importa, mañana nos veremos.

.-si!.-dijo sonriente Miyako y salio del Gimnasio despidiendose de todos haciendo el gesto con su mano.

Al salir a la calle sintio que alguien gritaba su nombre.

.-Mi-Miyako!.-le llamo mientras se acercaba a ella.-ya te vas?

.-asi es, prometi no llegar tarde.-dijo entre risas

.-te acompaño? a estas horas es peligroso.. digo yo.

.-seria genial .-le respondio y continuo con su camino junto a Boomer.

.-esta noche a sido fantastica! me pregunto si podriamos ir vovler en grupo .-dijo Boomer adelantandose un poco para verla de frente y volver a voltearse

.-espero que dejemos nuestra enemistad de lado.- susurro viando a su costado

.-en mi opinion, somos demasiado infantiles.-dijo entre risas.- peleamos por cualquier bobada

.-bueno, tienes razon.-dijo Miyako riendo y Boomer la quedo viendo por un momento y desvio la mirada para caminar aun mas rapido.

.-Oye! vas conmigo o solo?-le pregunto Miyako inflando sus mejillas al llegar a el

.-lo siento, solo me puse algo nervioso, solo eso .-dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

.-Porque? -le pregunto mientras caminaba detras de el

Boomer se detuvo y se volteo apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Miyako (era un poco mas alto que antes al igual que los otros).-C..creo..creo que... tu me.. me g-gustas..-dijo Boomer inclinando su cabeza hacia el suelo y soltando a Miyako

.-Va-vaya...-dijo incomoda y sonrojada a la vez.-s..sabe- .-Boomer cubrio la boca de Miyako con leve y pequeño beso y luego ambos se separaron sonrojados.

.-...L..lo siento -dijo Boomer rascando su nuca.

.-no- no importa.-dijo Miyako sonriendole, aun con sus mejillas sonrrojadas

El lugar en donde se habian detenido era justamente en la casa de Miyako, esta despues de un rato entro a casa.-Yuki! Estoy aqui!-dijo viendo hacia las escaleras, se quito los zapatos y fue corriendo hacia donde su amiga y entro a la habitacion.- Yuki? -se pregunto a si misma al verla sentada sobre los cojines viendo hacia fuera a travez de la ventana.

.-Yuki...?

Al dia siguiente las chicas despertaron alarmadas por la llamada de Poochi para juntarlas en el laboratorio.

.-Chicas, Him se ha escapado de su carcel espacial, pero por fin he dado con la ubicacion exacta!

.-QUE?! HIM SE ESCAPO?!-preguntaron exaltadamente las 3 al mismo tiempo

.-Eh...? no les dije...?

**Continuara...**

**No! no odio a Boomer, solo que me gusta molestar a las personas que quiero -v- asjkdnasj **


End file.
